El paso del tiempo
by Kenshi94
Summary: Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos 25 años, Johnny no puede aceptar el paso de su edad. Pertenece al reto de Mortal Kombat: Who's next?, This is not the end.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Este corto fic pertenece al reto - **This is not the end,** del foro de **mortal kombat: who's next?**

 **Edit: 09/08/2015, algunos errores ortográfico y seguido algunas recomendaciones.**

 **Pov Johnny**

 _La batallas terminaron, por fin lo han hecho, bueno, en realidad eso muchos decían con suma felicidad, porque yo, increíblemente no podía aceptarlo, no podía alegrarme tanto como los demás, extraño ¿no?._

 _Quizás tiempo atrás hubiese deseado estar haciendo alguna película, disfrutar de mi fama y mi dinero en vez de estar luchando con todas clases de demonios y demás cosas extrañas, como esos gigantes de cuatros brazos o cierto dios antiguo al que se le zafo unos cuantos tornillos de la cabeza._

 _Pero la verdad era que esas batallas cambiaron mi vida por completo, haciéndome sentir que esa fama, ese dinero no se comparara en nada con lo que vive últimamente en estos 25 años, y aunque me guste bromear sobre que fui un actor y decir "Hey toma un autógrafo", me cuesta creer que ya no podré hacer lo mismo como en antaño._

 _El sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas en cada lucha, el sentir la emoción que despertaba en todo mi ser al enfrentar todas clases de rivales, y es difícil explicarlo pero me gustaba realmente esa vida, o quizás me dieron una buena en la cabeza je, que por alguna razón extraño tanto el poder luchar como antes…cuando era joven._

 _La cuestión es que quizás me he acostumbrado más de lo necesario a todo aquello, y realmente me cuesta aceptar que no podré seguir con esa emocionante vida, por el natural paso del tiempo, por mi avanzada edad._

 _Y vaya de solo escuchar esa palabra,"Edad" je, no puede evitar recordar mi ultima pelea, o mas bien mi ultima y lamentable pelea para ser honesto, que a pesar de ser amistosa, no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo que fue humillante para mi, por el hecho de como llegue a ser apaleado como una bolsa de boxeo, supongo que desde ese momento comienzo a percatarme que realmente ya estaba viejo para esto, para esta vida._

* * *

 _-¡Vamos cage, no te quedes quieto ahí!- me gritaba Jax observando la pelea fuera del ring cuando yo estaba contra la cuerdas, y si no fuera poco, con suma dificultad me costó salir de ahí ante la ofensiva de Takeda, él hijo de Kenshi. Ese muchacho parecía ser una máquina de lanzar golpes, pero es que diablos no se detuvo en ningún momento y para colmo parecía no tener ni un ápice de cansancio._

 _-¡Vamos señor cage, venga!- menciono él sonriendo de lado como también sumamente entusiasmado, a diferencia de mi, claro._

 _Yo ya había dado todo lo que tenia y sin duda estaba más que agotado, haciéndome agradecer mentalmente que solo estuviéramos haciendo puro boxeo, porque si fuera de otro modo y usando ambos nuestras habilidades, seguramente ya estaría en la lona._

 _Sin embargo fue en ese momento que entre el cansancio mental, como también corporal, donde comienzo a comprender que parecía que ya no podía hacer mas esto, ya no mas...mi agilidad, mi reflejos, mi fuerza no eran los mismo y odiaba el tener que admitirlo._

 _Lo que me motivo a lanzarme al ataque más por el fastidio que sentía en mi interior, que por otra razón, siendo la primera vez que intento estar a la ofensiva desde comenzamos a luchar ja._

 _Intercambiamos unos par de golpes, pero poco a poco debía volver a estar a la defensiva como casi estuve en toda la pelea, note que realmente me costaba seguirle el paso al muchacho, la velocidad de sus potente puñetazo me eran difícil evadirlas como también verlas, a tal punto que acertó un golpe en mi mentón, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que lo lograra._

 _Y vaya, ese golpe si que me había dolido, tanto que me llevo a retroceder súbitamente contra la cuerdas, dejándome no solo mareado, sino también que apenas pueda mantenerme en pie. Tremenda sorpresa fue para mi que en cuestiones de segundo, Takeda ya estaba cerca mío descargando una lluvia de golpes sobre mi, demoliéndome por completo, no dejándome otra opción mas que tratar de cubrirme lo mejor que pueda._

 _Hasta que sonó la campana, la milagrosa campana...je en ese momento si que largue un suspiro de alivio por mi suerte, aunque obviamente lo hice disimuladamente, definitivamente no quería demostrar la molestia que tenia, no lo haría._

 _-nada mal niño, nada mal- le dije al muchacho tratando de bromear, mientras salía del ring apresuradamente y bastante frustrado conmigo mismo._

 _-lo mismo digo señor Cage-me respondió el hijo de Kenshi tranquilo, mientras el mismo se acercaba a su hijo luego de subir al ring – ¡por cierto no olvide, la revancha!- me recordó a los gritos, antes de quedarse charlando con su padre el muchacho, por lo que levante el dedo pulgar como respuesta._

 _En ese instante Jax se acercó a mí, para luego acompañarme a los casilleros del gimnasio, con una sonrisa que note al verlo de reojo, aunque obviamente yo sabia porque._

 _–salvado por la campana eh- fue lo primero que me comento burlón en ese momento._

 _-Calla- solo atine a decirle con una leve sonrisa, ya que me dolía como un condenado todo el cuerpo._

 _-Te dije que era bueno- me comento Briggs, yo solo asentí._

 _-Lo sé, lo se es bueno, pero no es solo eso…- le respondí acercándome a algunos de los casilleros, sacando en la que utilizaba yo un bolso mío, para luego sentarme en un banquillo que estaba cerca y revisar mi bolso._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- me respondió serio, abriendo el casillero donde él tenía sus pertenencias._

 _-no solo es bueno Takeda…sino… me cuesta decirlo pero últimamente lo estoy sintiendo…¿sabes?, el paso de tiempo- conteste su pregunta un poco desanimado, frustrado, molesto y no se cuantas mas emociones pero ninguna eran agradables, tomando una camiseta de mi bolso y colocándomelo._

 _-Ya era hora- comento él restándole importancia y haciendo lo mismo que yo, para luego colocarse su típico sombrero. Ja seguro para ocultar la calva que tenia en su cabeza a excepción de los costados._

 _-y lo dice él que aun sigue haciendo ejercicios - me limite a decir sonriendo, en un intento de burla, sentado cerrando mi bolso y poniéndome luego en la espalda._

 _-es mejor a pelear con jóvenes que me van a partir la cara- me retruco Jax sonriendo de lado y victorioso._

 _-Ok, ya entendí, pero…no nada, olvidalo-no me atreví a seguir, preferí evitar el tema y sobrellevarlo yo solo, supongo._

 _-¿pero...?- me alentó a continuar con lo que iba a mencionar, mi compañero, mientras me observaba con seriedad, quizás se percato que este tema me estaba afectando._

 _-¿y que supone que hare?- interrogo preocupado, demasiado para ser exacto y con voz algo baja, al fin y al cabo no éramos los únicos en el gimnasio, y realmente no me simpatiza la idea de que los demás sepan, lo que me sucede._

 _-Aceptarlo, tal como lo hice yo, tal como hizo Sonya, no se es joven por siempre amigo -contesto poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, con el mismo tono con el que le hable._

 _-pero es que no puede ser, solo tengo…Oh mierda- fue lo último que me dije, recapacitando por mi edad, mientras agachaba mi cabeza perdiendo mi mirada en el suelo._

 _-exactamente- continúo, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda –pero bueno cambia esa cara Cage, recuerda que mi esposa les invito a cenar a tu familia y no querrás ver a Sonya enojada si llegas tarde eh- finalizo sonriendo y cambiando de tema, supongo que sabiendo lo que me estaba costando asimilar el paso del tiempo en mí, por lo que yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndome de pie con poco ánimos, ya que realmente no podía aceptarlo me costaba demasiado._

 _Por lo que me dije -(Tengo que buscar a raiden)- teniendo la esperanza que tendría alguna misión para mí, o cualquier cosa que me sirviera para alejarme un poco de todos antes de mi retiro definitivo, queriendo estar solo quizás para asimilar un poco mas lo que sentía._

* * *

 _Y ahora heme aquí, parado en este palacio al cual Raiden me envió, a pesar de que Sonya me dijo múltiples veces que no lo aceptara por los peligros que encontraría y siguiera adelante tal como lo hizo ella, tal como lo hicieron los demás y que dejara todo en manos de la nueva generación._

 _¿En serio quería que lo aceptara así como si nada?, pfff, es que realmente no era tan fácil. Como es que no lo entendían._

 _Después de todo lo que vi, después de todo lo que pase en carne propia, donde mi vida más de una vez estuvo al borde de la cornisa al enfrentar a los enemigos, donde estuve de aquí para haya corriendo, saltando, cayendo, volviendo a levantarme y sin lugar a dudas aprendiendo, llevándome a aportar mi experiencia a las nuevas generaciones en estos 25 años, no, realmente no era fácil, y mas al saber que no podre hacer lo que hacia antes, al sentir como mi cuerpo se hacia lento y débil, al sentir que mi experiencia ya no me serviría de nada por mi propio cuerpo que se iba debilitando al paso del tiempo, era demasiado duro...demasiado para mi._

 _Que incluso me llevo a preguntar muchas veces si Jax o Sonya principalmente habrían pasado lo mismo que yo, o si están pasando lo mismo, porque realmente se los veía tan calmado, demasiado que ya me sorprendían o quizás solo no lo demostraban, pero es que... realmente parecían asimilarlo mucho mejor que yo, ¿Por qué simplemente yo no puedo?¿porque me cuesta tanto a mi?_

 _Quizás solo soy el único idiota, que no lo acepta o mas bien el único que le cuesta tanto._

 _¡Vaya mierda!_

 **Fin pov Johnny**

* * *

Por lo que suspirando cansado, siguió investigando el lugar sumido en su pensamientos..

No encontrando mucho la verdad en el palacio, como tampoco algún indicio del supuestamente resucitado Shang tsung, hasta ahora, lo único interesante por así decirlo, fue el muy buen recibimiento que tuvo al entrar en este palacio, al pisar una piedra que lo sorprendió luego con algunas que otras trampas, que casi lo rebanan en dos.

-Y Raiden decía que mejor me acompañara Sareena- dijo Cage sin poder evitar reírse ante su propio comentario, que hizo eco en este más que vacío lugar, buscando levantar su propios ánimos, que se desmoronaban en cada minuto que pasaba en este sitio.

Ya que Johnny sabia que esta seria su ultima misión, teniendo muy en claro que luego seguirá el retiro indeseado, que obviamente lo hará mas por Sonya y su hija que por otra razón, haciéndole sentir un poco de melancolía por esa realidad.

No obstante no era momento de desconcentrarse, por lo que trato de olvidar esa sensación molesta en su ser al recordar a Cassie, su hija y sin duda su orgullo, se pregunto si habrá tenido más suerte que él en hallar al supuesto ladrón de almas, aunque siendo honesto Cage esperaba que no, es decir no quería que le vaya mal, pero preferiría que no se encontrara con Shang tsung, a pesar de saber que ella es fuerte incluso más de lo que pudo haber sido él, pero realmente no podía evitar el sentirse muy preocupado por esa "jovencita testaruda", como Johnny solía decirle con cariño.

Por ese hecho sabiendo que andaba sola ella, y por el mundo exterior siguió caminando por los pasillos del sitio apresuradamente para luego irse y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, suponiendo que podría encontrar algo que podría serle de utilidad a Raiden, a fin de cuentas lo envió a investigar, y eso haría.

Miró de reojo a sus costados viendo solo calaveras, sin cabeza, con cabeza, sin brazos y con brazos, con una piernas, sin ambas piernas -vaya que hay de todo tipo- comento Johnny, definitivamente muchas personas murieron en este sitio, quizás alguna trampas ya no funcionaban razón por lo cual él no tuvo el mismo destino.

Siguió caminando atentamente y recto, hasta que distinguió el final del pasillo, notando la luz del sol entrar por allí, se dirigió al mismo corriendo y se detuvo unos momentos antes de salir por la dudas, realmente Cage prefería no encontrarse con algo que le tome poe sorpresa nuevamente.

Observo la habitación que estaba sin techo, razón por la cual entraba los destellos del sol, notando que era más grande a comparación de las habitaciones en donde busco anteriormente, algo sospechoso ciertamente, ya que pudo notar que alrededor del mismo había varias salidas como también al mismo tiempo eran entradas, obviamente él estaba parado en una de ellas.

Se percato que en el centro, entre el montón de pasto como también de algunos charcos de agua en la habitación, había una roca rectangular en posición vertical, avistando sobre la misma un libro cerrado.

-Ok, aquí vamos- se dijo a si mismo, ya que parecía que por fin encontró algo en este interesante sitio, debía admitirlo, se dirigió hacia el libro que luego tomo y soplo un poco debido al montón de polvo que tenía, lo que le llevo a sostener el libro con una mano, ya que movía su otra mano tratando desparramar el polvo que libero el libro, haciéndole toser un poco.

–esta porquería- comento un poco fastidiado para luego abrir el libro una vez el polvo se disipo.

Lo abra leído uno o dos minutos quizás, cambiando hojas tras otras, fijándose solo en algunos títulos y nada más, pero fue suficiente para que sospeche que este libro sin duda debería ser del hechicero.

Ya que en cada página decía sobre múltiples tipos de magia, para robar el alma, obtener poderes o aumentarlos incluso, como también otras cosas, siguió dando vueltas las hojas no muy interesado en que lo que leía, ya que a él no le serviría de nada su contenido, o eso pensaba en un principio hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

-"Longevidad"- decía el título en la página, un poco más interesado comenzó a leer esa hoja tranquilo y detenidamente, notando que algunas palabras estaban borrosas, haciéndolas difícil de entenderlas como interpretarlas, por lo que sin más remedio tuvo que sacarse su preciada gafa oscura de 500 dólares, para leer con más comodidad.

Llamándole la atención lo que descubrió Shang Tsung sobre los edenianos.

Y percatándose así, que en sus manos estaba la oportunidad de volver a ser aquel guerrero que una vez fue, estaba su oportunidad para volver a luchar para la tierra, y de sentir esa emoción, no más bien esa adrenalina que tanto le agradaba, la oportunidad de posponer algo por el que no estaba listo, ni tampoco dispuesto a aceptarlo aun.

Por lo que sonriendo para si mismo feliz por su increíble fortuna, ya que no encontraba explicación mas racional a que justamente él descubrió ese libro, con todo lo que venia sintiendo días atrás por su retiro. Decidío a volver con Raiden para luego buscar a su querida hija, mientras cerraba ese interesante libro, colocándolo bajo uno de sus brazos y tomando por ultimo sus gafas sabiendo que sin duda, su retiro tendría que esperar...mucho tiempo mas.


End file.
